fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Super Star Ultimate
Kirby Super Star Ultimate is an HD remake to the popular Kirby Super Star and it’s DS remake for the Nintendo Switch Games Returning Games * Spring Breeze * Dyno-Blade * Gourmet Race * The Great Cave Offensive * Revenge of Meta Knight * Milky Way Wishes * The Arena * Revenge of the King * Helper to Hero * Meta Knightmare Ultra * The True Arena New Games Super Smash Kirby and his friends are in trouble with the return of Galeem. Kirby must stop the many different puppets control by The Master Hands. With each Master Puppet you defeat, you manage to save one of your friends and it’ll allow you to play alongside or even as your friend. Special Dedede Tour You play through Spring Breeze, Dyna-Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of the King, and Milky Way Wishes. The only changes this mode has are the bosses included. You fight Dark Dedede instead of Masked Dedede and at the end, instead of fighting Marx or Galacta Knight, you actually fight the spirit of Drawcia and her soul. As for Dedede, he can do 4 different tactics. He can call in a Bandana Dee, Waddle Doo, or Parasol Waddle Dee as a helper. Dedede can also increase his strength which is a good use against bosses. He can also summon groups of Waddle Dees in place by performing his signature dance. Finally, he can perform a Dedede Burst(as used in Smash 4) annihilating all enemies on screen. Kid Kirby Based off of the Cancelled Kirby game of the same name, it takes place where every character was still a young kid. Dedede tries to steal all of the food in Dreamland and Kirby must get them back. However, still being a baby, Kirby cannot use any sort of ability. He can inhale and spit out enemies though. Can you handle that? Helper to True Hero In this mode you are able to play as any kind of helper. But this time, unlike the first one, you are able to play as Special Friends(Except the other colored Kirbys). Think you can make it to the final boss? Bosses * Whispy Wood’s Revenge * Kracko’s Revenge * Masked Dedede * Galacta Knight * Lololo and Lalala * Marx * Crazy Hand * Computer Virus 5000 The Time Forgot The timeline between Dreamland has become corrupted. Kirby bumps into his classic self and decide to team up as they have to save the timeline. The Ultimate Arena After beating all of the other games in here, you’ll unlock the ultimate arena. Here you will fight a series of bosses from the newer sub-games. Bosses * Whispy Wood Sappling * Classic Whispy Woods * Young Kracko * Classic Kabula and Modern Kabula * Mid-Bosses Revenge * Master Hand and Crazy Hand(Final 6) * Kid Dedede(Final 6) * Drawcia Soul(Final 6) * Computer Virus 5000(Final 6) * Classic Dedede and Modern Dedede(Final 6) * Marx Wrath(Final 6) NewAdditions Just like the previous games, you have the ability to call in Helpers. However, you can do this by giving up your ability to get your helper or throw a heart to befriend an enemy. And like Kirby Star Allies, you can get Special Friends of Kirby. Special Friends * Yellow/Blue/Green Kirby * King Dedede * Bandana Dee * Meta Knight * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Nago, Pitch, and ChuChu * Gooey * Adeline * Ribbon * Tiff * Tuff * Escargoon * Daraoch * Magalor * Taraza * Susie * The Three Mage Sisters * Marx(Unlockable) = Category:Kirby Games Category:Remakes